


desperation

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: ‘desperation’ is a perfect description of them: Kageyama will always want more, and Hinata will always give it to him.— a kagehina one-shot





	desperation

Kageyama stands in front of Hinata’s bedroom door with a flighty, apprehensive feeling in his chest. He’s never been here before: this is unfamiliar, dangerous territory. But he’s been invited in, so it’s fine. It’s fine to be in Hinata’s room. Alone together.  _Totally fine._

“Why do you look so scared?” Hinata rolls his eyes and drags him in by the sweatshirt sleeve. “Come on, you’re blocking the doorway.”

Once he’s inside, Kageyama feels stupid for being nervous; because it’s just a normal room and nothing is happening now that he’s standing inside it. He shrugs off the tension in his shoulders and drops his bag on the floor.

Hinata flops face-first onto his bed, peeking up at Kageyama with one eye. He beckons at him lazily. “Come over here.”

 _This is fine,_ Kageyama screams at himself internally.  _This is fine, this is fine, thisisfine._ They’ve cuddled before… Never on a bed, but still. He can handle it, no problem. No problem at all.

As soon as he’s close enough, Hinata grabs him by the front of the shirt and pulls him down. “ _Ow_ — Don’t strangle me, dumbass,” he grumbles. “Breathing is pretty important, y’know.”

“Sorry.” Hinata laughs, breath gently tickling the back of his neck. “I’m just excited to be alone with you, that’s all.”

Kageyama’s inner self screeches at him, but he somehow manages to ignore it. “We’ve been alone together tons before, Shouyou.”

“But this time is different!” Hinata insists, clambering over Kageyama clumsily to snake into his arms. “We have the whole house to ourselves.”

Is he  _trying_  him make this hard for him? Kageyama only has so much self control when they’re this close together. Then again… isn’t it fine? They’re alone, and Hinata must’ve planned for  _something_  to happen, inviting him over so suddenly. Surely it’s okay if he lets loose a little bit.

“Hey, Shouyou… can I kiss you?” His palms are sweating. How embarrassing. It isn’t like they haven’t kissed before.

“Of course you can.” Hinata raises his head to beam at him. “I told you that you don’t have to ask every time.”

“My mom says it’s important to ask,” Kageyama mumbles, brushing his thumb across Hinata’s bottom lip. It shatters his line of thought in an instant, as touching Hinata always does. The redhead brushes against his fingers and tilts his head to give a better angle, fingers twisting in the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt.

At first, he moves slowly to savor the moment, but it’s hard not to grow greedy when Hinata is concerned. Kageyama wants as much of him as possible; he wants to explore every inch of him until his skin is scorching. His mouth is desperate, asking for more and more. Hinata’s breath fills him and he grabs onto his shirt tighter, fingers trembling. Whenever he touches him, Kageyama loses his head completely, and it’s exhilarating.

‘Desperation’ is a perfect description of them: Kageyama will always want more, and Hinata will always give it to him.


End file.
